


Adam and Eid

by Orthodoxscribbler



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends, M/M, Top Jackson Wang, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orthodoxscribbler/pseuds/Orthodoxscribbler
Summary: "God does not love corruption: QUR'AN Surat al-Baqara""Do everything in love: BIBLE: 1 Corinthians 16:14""There is no compulsion where the religion is concerned: QUR'AN 2/256.""Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins: BIBLE: 1 Peter 4:8""Can we just stop now?""See, there are too many for love! Whether it's Qur'an or Bible! Love is love!""...""Too much?""A little overboard.""So, will you go out with me now?""No!"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You said, "Goodbye, it's not the end. And if you need me, I'm still your friend."
> 
> Well, that's easy for you to say cause you caught it by the handle and I caught it by the blade."
> 
> \- The Blade, Ashley Monroe

Las Vegas, Nevada

Midnight, December 2023

✝️ ☪️

"Namjoon, everyone is waiting for us."

"I can't find my watch, have you seen it?"

"Is it important right now? We are getting late."

"Okay, bring that back for me when we'll meet at the hospital."

"What's going on? Why are you packing your suitcase?"

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"Ontario. My flight will leave at 10pm. I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Namjoon, are you leaving?"

"Yes. I am."

"But Jin is waiting for you at the chapel."

"I know. Please tell him that I am sorry, I couldn't make it."

"Are you out of your mind? You can't leave him like this, it will be so humiliating for him."

"I know and I am sorry but I have to leave. I can't do this."

"Are you a fuckin idiot? It was your idea, you wanted to elope, you begged him to do it and now you are leaving, just like that?"

"I wasn't thinking. I thought I can do this but then I got a call from my mother asking me that she will be making my favourite food and if I'll be coming home this weekend. And all of the sudden the reality knocked the air out of me. She will die if she comes to know about this, about me abandoning her, about me marrying a man when she don't even know that I am into men in the first place."

"And you didn't think about all of this last night while you practically dragged us all to Vegas to elope with Jin."

"I know it's hard for you to understand but it's complicated and I can't do it."

"No, you are just getting cold feet. It's normal. You will get through this."

"It's not the cold feet thing. I am gay."

"I know that."

"No, I am a 29 years old medical resident who is still at a very critical stage of his career and trying to place houses with men! I come from an Islamic household, and this is a sin!"

"What are you talking about? I know that! We all know that you are Muslim and a very good surgeon. You are a grown up man, you have to give yourself a chance. A chance to feel happiness and being loved."

"No, this is all wrong, it's a sin. This was never in my plan, I was to meet a girl, fall in love and get married with my parent's consent."

"Not again! Namjoon, not fuckin again. You have put Jin through this so many times. You pushed him and then chased after him. You can't do this shit to him, he will be devastated."

"No, he will understand, he knows me! Knows my family background, and the values I came from."

"You are such a loser."

"Please, I am sorry. My cab is waiting outside, I'll see you at the hospital."

With that said, Namjoon picked his bag and left the room without another word.

♓ _ ♂️ _ ♒


	2. Medical Residents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, there are two paths you can go by
> 
> But in the long run
> 
> There's still time to change the road you're on
> 
> And it makes me wonder"
> 
> —Stairway to heaven, Led Zeppelin.

**_06 June 2020_ **

**_Johns Hopkins Hospital, Maryland_ **

"The president will see you now."

"Thank you."

The lady led him to the office and knocked the doctor before leaving.

"Please come in, Mr. Syed," the president of the hospital, Mr. Browne greeted him.

"Thanks for seeing me, Mr. Browne, it's an honour to work in such a great hospital."

"I expect a lot from you," he asked him to sit down, "so, Mr. Syed—"

"Please, call me Namjoon, Mr. Browne."

The elder smiled at him, "Namjoon, tell me what do you know about Kawasaki disease."

"Kawasaki disease, or mucocutaneous lymph node syndrome, is an illness that causes inflammation in arteries, veins, and capillaries. It also affects your lymph nodes and causes symptoms in your nose, mouth, and throat. It’s the most common cause of heart disease in children."

"Correct, and how can it be treated?"

"The treatment includes aspirin and intravenous immunoglobulin therapy given in a medical facility. Aspirin is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID)."

"And why do we use aspirin?"

"Because it can ease pain and discomfort. It can help reduce a high temperature that is fever."

"Well done. This is your first case as a Medical Resident (MR). You will be working with a mentor and some of the fellow MR members."

"Can I start from today?"

"Yes, you can. Dr. Jung will be your mentor. He will brief you about anything and everything. Good luck."

Namjoon thanked the man one more time before leaving his office, outside was the same lady waiting for him.

She led him to the common room for surgeons which was empty. There was a huge common glass table with a dozen of chairs. Tablets were placed in front of every chair and a big projector was on the wooden wall.

"Dr. Min and Dr. Jung are with their respective patients, on a round. They will join you with their interns in a few minutes." She told Namjoon before leaving.

He looked through the tablet, which had a MRI scan of some patient's brain. He went through some of the cases.

...

_**Flashback** _

_**August 2010** _

_**Ontario Canada** _

_"Will you look at this? This is insane. Fifteen hundred dollars quarterly?"_

_"I know, but they give the best coaching for medical and engineering entrance exams."_

_"Still, I don't think we can afford it, maa."_

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."_

_"You are already working two jobs right now. I do not want you to start a new one."_

_"It's not a big deal. I'll ask your father, he will surely help us."_

_"I don't think father is right word for that man. He hasn't visited us in last three weeks, not even for Kai"_

_"Namjoon, don't talk about your father like that. You are his first born, he will definitely help."_

_"I am not his first born. And, I do not live with fake hopes. I am not going to join the new school in the middle of the year, period."_

_"Give me your traveling card later, I'll recharge it for your-"_

_"I am not joining the new school, maa. End of discussion."_

_"Namjoon Caedmon Syed, you are living under my roof, eating my food. Raise your voice one more time and you'll face the consequences," she said in a firm voice._

_"Sorry."_

_"You are only 16, you should focus on your studies and ignore every other hindrance. It will take more than what your previous school is offering. You need excellent guidance and the best preparation schedule. Money is not a problem when it's about education."_

_"It is, when we know that we are financially weak. I am thinking of doing a part-time job at a cafe near my school. They have an open-"_

_"No need"_

_"But-"_

_"You can help me by getting admitted in a great university."_

_"But the new school is very expensive."_

_"I know, but they have an entrance test this weekend. If you'll get good grades some part of the fees will be reduced."_

_Namjoon sighed while playing with the food on his plate, "I don't want to burden you maa."_

_"Honey, you are not. All these things will be nothing when you'll get into the medical school and will become a doctor. Money crisis are temporary but a successful career will always be with you."_

_"six months!"_

_"Yes, just six months. By the grace of god, you'll get the admission in your dream medical university."_

_"The time will tell. This pasta is salty by the way."_

_"Learn to cook. In a matter of few months you'll be on your own, god knows which part of the world you'll get admission."_

_"That will, if I'll get into any."_

_"Be positive, remember you have to pay me back every penny by becoming a great doctor."_

...

Namjoon put the tablet down when he heard the door of the common room open.

"You guys pay more attention to the patients, and Jackson you need to be less friendly with them. We don't befriend them, we treat them and—"

The guy, who Namjoon supposed would be the senior surgeon and a mentor, stopped when he saw him.

"And you are?"

"I am the new medical resident, Namjoon Caedmon Syed."

"First-year? Under me? Who send you here?"

"Dr. Browne, he asked me to join you on Kawasaki Case starting today."

The older male's face twitched in annoyance, while Jackson was smiling at Namjoon.

"I am Dr. Jung Hoseok, your mentor. Since Dr. Browne has sent you here and it's your first day. Case study."

Namjoon looked at him in confusion, "pardon me doctor."

"Prepare a detailed case study on Kawasaki disease. Causes, Symptoms, effects, levels, cures, medication and everything along the line."

"But Dr. Browne asked me to join you—"

"Dr. Browne is not your mentor, I am. You should not expect to get into the OT on your first day of MR," he looked at him with firmness in his eyes, "Kawasaki case study of a twelve year old girl, who is diabetic and has already gone through two surgeries at the age of 3 and 10. Clear?"

Namjoon took a deep breath, "yes, sir."

"Good, now get back to work. You have—" he looked at his watch, "4 hours, that is till the lunchtime. You can collect your coat and id card from the department office. Any questions?"

"None sir."

Dr. Jung turned towards his team, "Dr. Jackson Wang and Dr. Morgan Reznick, join me in operation theatre in 45 minutes."

They both nodded and then Hoseok left.

"Hey, Mickey you made it. You should have called me," he hugged Namjoon, who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Please don't call me Mickey at work."

The blonde who was watching the both of them with utter boredom finally speaks, "you guys know each other?"

"Yes, we attended the same high school," Jackson replied, his arm still around Namjoon's shoulder.

"But he is in first year of residency while you are in third."

Before Jackson could explain Namjoon excused himself, "I better get started on the case study. I look forward to work with you Ms. Reznick."

"Sweet, but that would be if Dr. Jung will allow you to the OT," she shrugged, "it took Wang six weeks to assist his first surgery and 18 days to me. You are already short two years. All the best with that," she took her tablet and left too.

"Don't worry about her, she is a little too straight forward," Jackson tried to comfort him, "I know you will catch up sooner than later. I am rooting for you."

Namjoon smiled at him, "you still are ridiculously optimist."

"It's a quality, I can't help it. You remember how we first met?"

"Yeah, you were annoying as hell."

"Or sweet and friendly."

...

_"Hello"_

  
_Namjoon looked at the boy standing beside him on the reception._

_“Hey.”_

_"Are you new here as well?"_

_Namjoon ignored him and listened to the lady who gave him the direction to the examination hall._

_He thanked her and started walking through the corridor._

_"Hey!"_

_"Don't follow me." Namjoon prayed as he advanced towards the exam hall. Thankfully the guy didn't follow him._

_After a few turns through the long corridors, he reached the hall. He took a long breath and bowed his head for a second, "Bismillahir Rahmanir Raheem. Rabbe zidni ilma."_

_Chanting a small prayer, he opened his eyes, "So you are here for the scholarship test as well."_

_Namjoon was startled by the boy's presence but composed himself quickly entered the room._

_He searched for his seat and settled down. The brunette boy following him took his seat behind Namjoon._

_He tapped his chair, "Hey."_

_Namjoon looked at him in annoyance, "yeah?"_

_"So I was right you are here for the test?"_

_Namjoon rolled his eyes, "I think everyone is here for the same." He turned away._

_Another tap._

_He let out an irritated sigh, "Yes?"_

_"I am Jackson."_

_"As in Michael!"_

_"No, as in Wang, that's my family name. I am chinese."_

_"That's... Lovely?"_

_The boy blushed, "Thanks, I get that a lot."_

_Namjoon forced a smile and turn away._

_Another tap._

_"What's your name?"_

_"How about, I'll tell you if we'll meet again. That is if we'll get into this school at all. Okay!"_

_Jackson made a face, "what? How will I call you if I'll see you in public?" He smiled at him, "you can trust me with your name, Pal."_

_Namjoon was infuriated by bugging of the male so he finally snapped, "It’s Mickey."_

_"As in mouse?"_

_"As in my grandfather's name."_

_The boy cursed himself under his breath, "I am so sorry. It's a great name."_

_"Can you now stop bugging me? Exam is going to start."_

_"Yeah, sure. All the best." He cheered him with his thumbs._

_Namjoon forced another smile of the evening._

_Soon the papers were distributed and the examiners were giving instructions of the do's and don'ts._

_Namjoon went through his paper, some questions were easy while some were confusing._

_He mentally cursed himself for not revising thermodynamics and organic chemistry, properly. Organic reactions were literally peeing all over the place._

_Ques 7: What is the IUPAC name for urea?_

_Ques 13: Which of the following compounds contain all the carbon atoms in the same hybridisation state?_

_(i) H—C ≡ C—C ≡ C—H_   
_(ii) CH3 —C ≡ C—CH3_   
_(iii) CH2 = C = CH2_   
_(iv) CH2 = CH—CH = CH2_

_Ques 20: What is meant by hybridisation?_

_He started writing his paper. Scribbling on one after another._

_Half time was over and Namjoon was still stuck on one of the questions. He was trying to focus, when he was distracted by the boy behind him._

_"Do you need any help." Jackson whispered to him lowering his head, "I can see you are struggling."_

_Namjoon shrugged him off focusing on his paper again._

_"Hey, I am done with my paper. I can help you. Cuz that's what friends do, Mickey."_

_"I am not your friend. And stop bugging me or I'll call the teacher."_

_"Please, don't be mad. I'll wait for you outside, okay." He submitted the paper and left the class winking at the other boy._

"I seriously regretted giving you my fake name."

Jackson laughed loudly, "yeah, it still cracks me up."

"You are weird and I have to complete this case as soon as possible. I have a feeling that Dr. Jung is going to be very strict."

"Yes, he is. I called him cute once, in front of the patients and he made write a paper on gallbladder and human faeces over night."

Namjoon waited for Jackson to call it a joke but he was serious, "I better run then."

"You better do. I'll see you in lunch."

And they both part ways.

**_*****_ **

_**Character's introduction:** _

👨‍⚕️ ** _Dr_** ** _. Jung Hoseok_**

**_(Mentor/Surgeon)_ **

_**34 years old** _

👨‍⚕️ ** _Dr_**. **_Jackson Wang_**

**_(Medical Resident 3rd year)_ **

**_26 years old_ **

👩‍⚕️ ** _Dr_** ** _. Morgan Reznick_**

_**(Medical Resident 3rd year)** _

_**26 years old** _

  
👨‍⚕️ _ **Dr**_ _ **.**_ _ **Namjoon**_ _ **Caedmon**_ _ **Syed**_

_**(Medical Resident 1st year)** _

_**26 years old** _


	3. The Entrance Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided long ago
> 
> Never to walk in anyone's shadows
> 
> If I fail, if I succeed
> 
> At least I'll live as I believe
> 
> No matter what they take from me
> 
> They can't take away my dignity
> 
> —The Greatest Love, Whitney Houston
> 
> ~ * ~ 💢💢💢 ~ * ~

_**September 2010** _

_"Relax, you'll get in. Don't worry."_

_"Easier said than done. As far as I calculated, I got three chemical equations wrong completely. That will push me down by seven points. Physics was a little off too. And in Maths, I left the integration part in one of—"_

_"Breathe Caedmon."_

_"You have to call me by my middle name every now and then, don't you?"_

_"That's because you worry so much, and you are my Caedmon, my warrior baby."_

_"Maa."_

_"It's just an entrance exam. You don't have to top or get highest marks. You only have to score enough to get admitted to the school with the subjects you are interested in."_

_"Still. I heard the cutoff is 243 out of 300. One mark less and I can say goodbye to my medical school dream."_

_"Insha'Allah, you will get 250+. I have faith in your hardwork."_

_"Are you not listening to me? I lost seventeen in chemistry already. And—"_

_"Seven. Not seventeen."_

_"You know what maa, forget it."_

_Mrs. Syed chuckled at the boy who was now ignoring her and looking outside._

_They pulled in front of the school gate and the guards let them in after required security check. They pulled over at the parking lot._

_"I should have come alone, that way you wouldn't be embarrassed if I—"_

_"Enough, if you don't want people to call you Caedmon, because your mom called you in front of everyone then shut up and walk me to the reception."_

_The boy looked at his mother in disbelief, his mouth hung open. He huffed and started walking towards the main entrance of the school._

_"The school is quite big and infrastructure is great as well."_

_"That's because the rich people invest a lot on their kids. Which in return makes the school rich."_

_They both reached the common gathering room. It was filled with a lots of parents, "You can wait here, I'll go and check the list on the notice board in the school's premises."_

_Mrs. Syed nodded while settling on the reception's couch with a middle-aged man, possibly waiting for his kid's result as well._

_Namjoon made his way towards the assembly hall where the results were put on the notice board._

_"Hey, Mickey."_

_Not again_

_"How are you?"_

_"Morning Wang." Namjoon kept walking towards the crowd around the big board._

_"I am pretty excited. We are going to get into this fantastic school."_

_"Maybe we won't. We haven't even seen the result."_

_"What are you talking about? We are totally getting in. I had this feeling." With that Jackson ran towards the crowd hovering on the results board._

_"How am I gonna tell my fatgee that I failed the test?" A girl started crying coming out of the chaos._

_Another boy walked away with a sad expression._

_"There were only 60 places. What was I thinking applying to this prestigious school. I can say goodbye to my dreams of becoming an engineer." A brunette guy sobbed with his friend who was just consoling him._

_Namjoon started feeling nauseous. The guy who just sobbed in front of him was the one who asked for maximum extra sheets in the exam hall while Namjoon could hardly fill the booklet he was provided with._

_"MICKEY." Jackson's voice broke his awful thoughts._

_"MICKEY!"_

_Namjoon flinched at the boy who was jumping in excitement. He was punching the air while blabbering incoherent words to himself._

_"Mickey!"_

_"Stop yelling." Namjoon glared at him, "You got in. Didn't you?"_

_Jackson ran to him and hugged tightly, "Yes. I did. I scored 286. I am poor in maths, so physics and chemistry saved me."_

_Namjoon looked at him weirdly and was slightly annoyed, "You topped? But you left the exam room an hour early."_

_Jackson frowned at him shaking his head, "No, I didn't top. My name was in 3rd position."_

_"Whatever."_

_"But I checked out your name. It was not on the list. I am sad that we won't be attending—"_

_"My what?" Namjoon's face dropped, so did his heart, "I can't believe I wasted all my time coming here. There is no way—"_

_He stopped, closing his eyes he sighed. "Wait. What did you just say?" He looked at Jackson again._

_"I checked the like list from top to bottom. Your name was not on the list."_

_"And you looked for?"_

_"I don't know your second name so I searched for Mickey only and—"_

_Namjoon sighed again in relief, "that means I still have a chance." He pierced through the crowd towards the notice board._

_"What do you mean?" The boy looked at him confused, "do you not trust me Mickey? I checked the list twice."_

_Namjoon's eyes dropped on the list, as he started searching for him name._

_1\. Eun woo Cha: 297_

_2\. Horan Niall: 293_

_3\. Wang Jackson: 286_

_4: Sheikh Sana: 283_

_4\. Tuan Mark: 279_

_._

_._

_._

_And the list went on. Namjoon was nervous by the time he reached at number 24. Still no Namjoon on the list._

_"Did you find it?" He could hear Jackson's voice in the back._

_He was still going down, not finding his name made him nauseous._

_"Are you fucking kidding me? The fuck is happening. I am not even on number 60," a girl starting shouting in the middle of the crowd, grabbing everyone's attention._

_"Rose, calm down."_

_"I am not gonna fucking calm down. How the fuck this happened. I prepared my ass off for a year to take this test. I don't care about the shitty scholarship. I just want to get in."_

_Her friend held her hands trying to calm her down, "you can apply again next year. Don't lose—"_

_"Bullshit. I am not gonna waste my year. For all I know this guy scored exactly 243 marks. I mean I might have got the same. And he could have been randomly picked out of all 243 marks scorers."_

_"Rose—"_

_"Syed Caedmon Namjoon. His name is as weird as this situation." She spat the name with bitterness in her voice._

_Namjoon's heartbeat skipped for a second, "WHAT?"_

_Everybody was now looking at him, his mouth agape and expression mortified._

_Jackson slides beside him, "Why are are you yelling at the crazy girl. She will pull your hair, Mickey." He whispered nervously._

_"What?" Namjoon ignored Jackson's warning and looked at the girl again._

_"What, what? You weird ass—"_

_"Rose." Her friend dragged her out of there._

_Namjoon looked at the notice board again, "Number 60?"_

_Jackson looked at him and shook him, "hey."_

_"I am number 60. Damn. It's worst than getting rejected."_

_"But it says Syed Caedmon Namjoon. And you are Mickey. I don't— wait a minute. Did you give me a fake name." Jackson looked at him, hurt and sad._

_"That's not my fault. We just met and you were too forward."_

_"I asked for your name and not not how many kids do you want? Jesus Mickey you are unbelievable."_

_"It's Namjoon."_

_"I'll let it slide this time. But you should understand that best friends do not lie to each other, Mickey."_

_"First of all stop calling me Mickey, it's Namjoon. And we are not best friends, we are not even friends."_

_Jackson looked at him with another hurt expression, "I'll pretend it didn't hurt. Now let's go, our parents must be waiting for us."_

_Namjoon sighed and followed the extra cheerful guy he is going to be stuck with for a while._

_....._

"Dr. Syed, this is what you call a case study?"

_******_

"Good work Syed," seeing the case study, Dr. Jung smiled at Namjoon, "I think you are done for today, you can look around. It is a huge hospital and the food in cafe-"

"Dr. Jung, it's only 14:00 hrs. I am sure I can join you in anything."

"Yes, I think Namjoon can join us with the new patient wit-"

"Did I ask you for your opinion in the subject, Dr. Wang."

"No sir."

"That's what I thought too, now Dr. Syed, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll ping you your next case study topic."

Namjoon just nodded and left, while Jackson was being scolded by the senior surgeon.

He wandered around for a bit, it really was a big hospital. He collected his coat and Id card.

After having his lunch he was leaving when a ward boy came to him and told him that Dr. Browne wants to see him.

"You asked for me Dr. Browne."

The middle aged man looked up from his laptop and smiled when he saw Namjoon, "yes, please come in. Would you like some tea?"

Namjoon settled on the chair, putting his backpack down, "thanks but I just had my lunch."

"Well, that's great. How was your first case? I heard that you will be working with Dr. Jung Hoseok. He is a very experienced surgeon, you will learn a lot under his guidance."

"Yes, I am sure I can."

"So how was your first day at the OT?"

"I didn't get to see it yet."

Dr. Browne looked at him in confusion, "why?"

"Dr. Jung asked me to do the case study instead. Which was very beneficial," Namjoon said with a straight face.

"But I asked him to take you to the surgery. Maybe he didn't get my message. I'll talk to him in person, tomorrow is a **Carotid endarterectomy** surgery. I'll ask him to include you too."

Namjoon shook his head a little, "please, sir don't ask him to do anything. I don't want to get on his bad side. I am sure he is doing this to prepare me for the later cases."

Dr. Browne nodded after a bit, "and what are you doing now?"

"Actually, I am done for today so Dr. Jung said I can leave if I want."

"And I hope you don't. The timings of this hospital does not work like that. Nobody leaves the premises before seven. So, I suggest you do some research on Carotid endarterectomy. The patient is a 65 years old woman."

Namjoon took the tablet from Dr. Browne, "but, Mr. Jung sent me the other case a few minutes ago. I am asked to make a report on breast biopsy."

"There is no ongoing breast biopsy as far as I am concerned. So, take the couch on the other side of the room and start studying about the case I told you. All the books are here in the upper shelves."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere. I'll see you in few hours."

Namjoon nodded and walked to the shelf full of books. There were a hundreds of books.

Dr. Browne and Namjoon met eight years ago. He still remember when he first met the doctor. He was just eighteen years old and the encounter was not something he want to remember.

If anything, Dr. Browne is the reason he is here, has become a doctor. He helped him through hard times when he wanted to leave everything, when he was at his lowest point of his life.

Although, Dr. Browne is also the one who was related to the person he resents the most in his life. The one who played with him, his career, and his feelings.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his memories. Another knock. But he don't know if he should answer but because it's not his cabin to start with.

"Uncle Browne, are you in there?"

Namjoon was still looking through the books when the door to the room opened and a guy in dark blue scrubs and a white coat came in.

"Uncle Browne—"

The book in Namjoon's hands fell when he came eye to eye with the person.

_No, this shouldn't be happening. What is he doing here? But he is wearing hospitals coat assigned to the surgeons. And then he saw the name on his coat._

_Jin Nicholas Haile_

_It was him._

**_*****_ **

👨⚕️ ** _Dr_** ** _._** ** _Jin_** ** _Nicholas_** ** _Haile_**

_**Medical Resident (3rd year)** _

_**26 years old** _


	4. Bodwell High alumnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somedays the sun will shine down  
> Somedays the moon will cry  
> Tomorrow we'll see  
> Tomorrow we'll be  
> As we go on our way
> 
> The world in your eyes forever is lie  
> As we go on our way  
> There is a thousand things to know  
> Sometimes we're standing by  
> The things we never understand  
> As we go on our own way
> 
> \- Round and round, Heize.
> 
> ~~~💢~💢~💢~~~

**_Class of 2010_ **

**_Bodwell_ ** **_High School_ **

_"The outer covering of the brain is covered with?"_

_"Nerve cells"_

_"Which part of the brain controls higher mental activities like reasoning?"_

_"Frontal lobe"_

_"What part of the brain stem regulates your heartbeat?"_

_"Medulla"_

_"Which cranial nerve allows us to chew food?"_

_"Trochlear"_

_*Knock*_

_The professor looked at the door of the classroom, there stood a brunette boy with his backpack on his shoulders._

_"Trigeminal nerve"_

_"Excuse me?" The professor looked at him with confusion._

_"Trochlear, doesn't allow us to chew food. Trigeminal nerve does."_

_And everybody went silent. Jin's lips twitched a little, "last time I checked, it was trochlear."_

_Mr. Saltzman looked at him, amused._

_"Maybe you should check it again." The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jin with one brow raised._

_"Mayb—"_

_"It's trigeminal nerve," someone in the class yelled from the back benches, "I checked it on the internet." He said while flashing his smart phone._

_"Uh-huh, Haile's got competition."_

_The professor turned towards the boy who was still standing on the door, "your good name?"_

_"Namjoon Caedmon Syed, I enrolled today."_

_"In mid-terms?" Jin asked with his eyebrows furrowing at the newbie._

_Namjoon nodded, "can I?" He asked Mr. Saltzman._

_The professor looked impressed by the boy, "yes, please."_

_Jin smirked, but his eyes stated otherwise. So he is the one who topped the biology test._

_"Hey, Mickey." Jackson waved at him, sitting on the second seat of the centre row, "come sit with me."_

_Namjoon stared at Jackson annoyed but sat with him anyway, "it's Namjoon."_

_The cute boy smiled at him, pushing his biology book at the centre, "You shut down the Mr. Topper of the class. You'll be the topic of discussion for awhile. "_

_Namjoon pushed back his book, "I don't care and I have my own books."_

_"Mickey, c'mon we are friends." Jackson pushed his book back in between them._

_The class resumed, with Mr. Saltzman teaching about how human brain works._

_"That's the same boy I punched a few days ago," Jungkook looked at the new boy with his hound like eyes._

_"Why?" Jin took the chance to eye the new boy._

_"Cuz, he was being a bitch. Talk about being poor and having an attitude."_

_"So he gave you that pathetic bruise on your face last week." Jin eyed Jungkook's faint blue scar and touched his cheek with the back of his forefinger, "careful, kook."_

_"No, it was someone else," he replied, but the other still had his finger on his cheek, "Jin, I am fine."_

_Jin took his hand away, "okay, so what about this guy? Should I be scared of him stealing my grades?"_

_Jungkook rolled his eyes, "oh god you are such a loser, I feel sorry for you."_

_The taller boy chuckled, "what? I was just being cautious."_

_"Mr. Miller and Mr. Haile," the professor cleared his throat, the two males look at him, "two hours detention."_

_"NOOOOOO," Jungkook cried out, "Mr. Saltzman it was Jin, he keeps talking and talking. Please, Mr. Saltzman."_

_Jin smiled at him, "wow, you really are pissing your pants over this."_

_"Mr. Miller you are failing biology, if you won't score atleast a B in the upcoming test, I am afraid you have to switch classes."_

_"But sir—"_

_"We are done for the day," with that the professor left the class._

_"Don't worry kook, dance can wait. Try pulling your grades out of the gutter first." Jin patted his back._

_His friend only huffed at him, he picked his bag and storm out of the class, "JUNGKOOK."_

_"Hey," someone from behind called out._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I am Jackson Wang. New admission. Big fan."_

_"What?" He laughed at the newbie._

_Namjoon elbowed the boy, "we have another class in fifteen. Will you just—"_

_"So, Caedmon," Jin stood up looking at the male._

_"Namjoon."_

_"Are you Jews?"_

_"Muslim."_

_Jin smiled at him, "No wonder Muslims are gods most beautiful creation."_

_Namjoon's eyes widened, "excuse me?"_

_"You know, one in every five people in the world is Chinese." Jackson tried getting Jin's attention._

_"That's great Wang." And the cute boy smiled at him._

_"I am sorry, we haven't met properly. I am Jin Nicholas Haile." He stretched his hand towards Namjoon._

_The boy took it in a firm shake, "Namjoon Caedmon Syed. And no am not a fan."_

_Jin smirked, "you will be. Just few days." He pulled the lightweighted boy a little towards him, "we are going to see a lot of each other Mr. 'Maybe you should check it again'."_

_Namjoon withdrew his hand, "I think you should use your free time updating your knowledge rather. Fans won't get you into a medical school. Grades will."_

_That did it, Jin's grin drop and the air around them thickens._

_"It was nice meeting you, Jin," Jackson pulled Namjoon out of the class, "how could you be so insensitive. That was very rude of you." Jackson keeps blabbering while Namjoon's eyes were still fixed on the boy left behind._

_Jin turned and looked his way, with something in his eyes, the rage._

_***_

"Hey"

"..."

"Syed?"

Namjoon was still surprised to say anything so he just looked at Jin.

"I'm sorry, I thought Dr. Browne would be here."

"Y-You? Here?"

"Namjoon?"

"But h-he didn't t-tell me," Namjoon looked so lost, he was trembling. His breathing was uneven and he felt feverish.

Jin walked towards him with calculated steps, "hey, are you fine?"

He cautiously touched his shoulders, trying to calm him but Namjoon shrugged out of his reach and ran out of the room. Legs still shaking, hands sweating, and eyes moist.

He didn't wait for his bus ran out of the hospital in hurry.

"NAMJOON. NAMJOON. WHERE ARE YOU GOING? NAMJOON," Dr. Browne saw him running and called out for him but he was gone.

"What is he doing here uncle Browne?" Jin joined him, "he was shocked to see me. I don't know why was he this upset and was acting like I am going to eat him alive. He is too overdramatic just like he was in high school."

Dr. Browne closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, "did you say something to him?"

"Not a word. He looked at me and started acting like a freaking maniac."

"Okay, I'll talk to him. I am sure you have cases to attend."

"Why was be here? Is he sick or something?"

The older man didn't answer him and started reading the chart of one of his patients.

"And why are you still seeing him? Was he here for your reference?"

Dr. Browne sighed, "he is the new Medical Resident."

"He is what?"

"Tone down."

"And you didn't mention it once? Did he use you to get in?"

"He doesn't need anyone's help, he is competent enough."

"When did he finish his masters?"

"This summer."

"So he is in first year of residency?"

"Yes, and I don't have time for all of your questions so get out of my hair," the elderly male dismissed him and walked away.

Jin was still confused. A lots of questions in his mind.

"After all these years, he has to end of here?"

 _~~~💢~💢_ ~💢~~~


End file.
